phineaseferbfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Senhoras e Senhores, Com Vocês, Max Modem!
| original= Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem! | imagem= SSCVMM Imagem 303.jpg | legenda= "Quem é esse homem?" | temporada= 2 | produçao= 234b | transmissao= 105 | nt= 58 | historia= Scott Peterson | escritor= | storyboards= | es= J.G. Orrantia Kaz | diretor= Jay Lender | eua= 01 de Outubro de 2010 | xdeua= 23 de Outubro de 2010 | br= 23 de Julho de 2010 | emparelhadocom= "O Nome Disso é Labirinto" }} " " é o quinquagésimo oitavo episódio da 2ª Temporada. Estreou nos Estados Unidos em 1º de Outubro de 2010 pelo Disney Channel. No Brasil, estreou em 23 de Julho de 2010 pelo Disney Channel. Sinopse Quando Linda é convidada para cantar como Lindana novamente, Lawrence acha que ela pode estar sentindo falta da diversão de sua vida antiga. Então, Phineas e Ferb o transformam em uma estrela pop para que ele possa se apresentar no show e mostrar à Linda que pode ser um homem interessante. Enquanto isso, Doofenshmirtz planeja uma falsa invasão alienígena a fim de conquistar a Área dos Três Estados. Enredo A primeira cena se abre com Phineas, Ferb e Candace assistindo televisão na casa dos Flynn-Fletcher. Interessantemente o programa fala sobre os astros do passado que foram esquecidos, e uma vinheta de Lindana aparece. Depois que o apresentador diz que o verdadeiro nome dela é Linda Flynn, e que agora mora na Área dos Três Estados, Candace corre para a cozinha chamando sua mãe. Após Candace sair, Phineas comenta com Ferb que não acreditava que sua irmã não sabia disso. Na cozinha, Candace pergunta por que sua mãe não lhe contou sobre Lindana. Linda responde que isso aconteceu antes de Candace nascer, e que prefere ter uma família do que seguir a vida pop. Phineas e Ferb aparecem na cozinha e dizem que Linda tem uma ligação de um agente pedindo-lhe que cante mais uma vez como Lindana. Ela fica um pouco desconfiada no início, mas logo depois aceita o pedido. Todos concordam exceto Lawrence Fletcher que expressa um sorriso amarelado. De dentro de uma limousine Linda diz a seu marido que o jantar está no forno, basta aquecê-lo. Candace aparece bem animada gritando pelo teto solar. Após as duas irem embora, Lawrence admite que esse momento era o que ele mais temia. Quando Phineas pergunta o que ele quer dizer com todas aquelas palavras, Lawrence alega que Linda vai encontrar um monte de diversão e gente bacana, e dessa forma ele não será mais interessante para ela. Além disso, ele lamenta, que é um nerd. Então Phineas decide com Ferb em transformar seu pai em um ex-astro. Nesse meio tempo, Perry entra em seu esconderijo como Agente P através do coxim do sofá e cai na agência cheio de dinheiro. Rapidamente o Major Francis Monograma diz que eles da O.S.U.S.B. monitoraram Heinz Doofenshmirtz constantemente brincando com um bambolê. Perry olha com uma cara de decepcionado para seu chefe ao saber que a mensagem do dia é só isso e logo depois é lançado por uma mola, para a Empresa do Malvado Doofenshirmtz. Quando ele chega lá, vê Doofenshmirtz com um bambolê, e um outro bambolê prende o ornitorrinco. Rapidamente Heinz revela seu Alien-Inator e demonstra que o inator dispara um laser que provoca hologramas de aliens. Dessa forma ele pretenderá ameaçar a população da cidade com seu exército alien e assim dominar a Área dos Três Estados. Lawrence com a ajuda de Phineas e Ferb se transforma em "Max Modem" um cantor dos anos 80 desconhecido. Na Arena de Danville, Candace se impressiona como é a vida de uma estrela pop. As duas então passam uma maquiagem a vão para uma sessão de fotos. De volta a casa dos Flynn-Fletcher, Phineas e Ferb percebem que Lawrence demonstra muito esforço ao tocar teclado causando a cena perturbadora. Phineas diz a seu pai que é bacana não demonstrar esforço e assim Ferb faz uma amostra do que o senhor Fletcher deve realmente fazer no show. Rapidamente ele percebe que é fácil deixar a tecnologia fazer o efeito. Quando os três entram na Arena de Danville as pessoas não o reconhecem, mas logo depois Max Modem se torna conhecido. Linda e Candace também olham para Max e não conseguem reconhecer o astro. Na Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz, Heinz programa seu inator para o tempo exato que ele deverá fazer seu discurso sobre o exército alien na prefeitura. E antes de sair de cena diz a Perry o Ornitorrinco que a invenção tem uns truques debaixo da manga. No show de Lindana, Linda deixa sua filha fazer o coro uma vez que ela o apoiou todo o tempo. Dessa forma Lindana canta Sou Lindana e Quero Só Curtição! e leva uma multidão de fãs ao delírio. Já é final da tarde e Doofenshmirtz chega na prefeitura com sua roupa de líder dos aliens. Enquanto o cientista do mal testava o som de seu Alto-Inator, uma menina o chama de palhaço e logo depois o pai da garotinha diz que Heinz é um excêntrico. Heinz fica aborrecido com o homem mas deixa-o ir com sua filha. Lindana termina de fazer o show e entra para trás dos palcos com Candace. A adolescente não acredita que cantou com a grande estrela pop Lindana. Humildemente Linda diz que sua filha pode chama-la de "mâe". Nesse momento Max Modem entra no palco para fazer seu show. Ao ver o estilo meio nerd de Max, Linda desconfia de quem ele possa ser. Perry se liberta de seu bambolê mas não consegue evitar que o Alien-Inator lance o lazer na prefeitura. No meio do discurso de Doof, os aliens aparecem deixando algumas pessoas que estavam por perto assustadas. Doofenshmirtz se apresenta como o rei dos aliens e diz que ele irá dominar Danville junto com seu exército. Voltando na Arena de Danville, Max Modem e os Mainframes cantam a música Alienígena é, baseada em Linda e leva a multidão de fãs ao delírio assim como Lindana. Nesse meio tempo, Perry descobre que seu inimigo programou o inator para deter o Agente Secreto Perry o Ornitorrinco. Inteligentemente ele se faz de Perry o Ornitorrinco animal de estimação normal enganando a invenção de Doof. Logo depois de perceber que o disfarce deu certo, o ornitorrinco atinge o inator destruindo-o e lançando o laser para a Arena de Danville, dessa forma só deixando o clima mais motivante lá. Doofenshmirtz ao perceber que seus aliens desapareceram diz, desanimado, agora ele é um excêntrico. Espetacularmente, Max acaba seu show e se encontra com Lindana atrás dos palcos. Linda percebe que o tal homem é seu marido e pergunta o por quê dele ter feito tudo aquilo. Lawrence então responde que queria que ela o achasse mais estimulante. Simpaticamente Linda responde que ele e as crianças são as coisas mais estimulantes que ela tem. Phineas interrompe a conversa dizendo que o produtor ligou para ele e quer ver Max Modem e Lindana em uma turnê bem grande. Linda agradece o pedido e diz que não deixando Candace assustada. A adolescente lembra a sua mãe como é a vida da fama e da fortuna, mas mesmo assim Linda diz que prefere ter uma vida simples com sua família. Músicas *''Sou Lindana e Quero Só Curtição!'' *''Alienígena É'' Créditos Finais Último verso da música Alienígena É. Galeria de Imagens Piadas Recorrentes Já Sei o Que Vamos Fazer Hoje!/Linha do Ferb Ué, Cade o Perry? Ah, aí está você, Perry! Entrada de Perry Para o Covil Ele está no sofá, quando ele se vira, vai para o covil. Informações de Fundo *O robô que Doofenshmirtz constrói não reconhece Perry sem seu chapéu. Isso talvez seja porque Doofenshmirtz também não consegue reconhecer Perry sem o chapéu. Informações de Produção *A primeira informação desse episódio foi revelado no dia 17 de abril de 2009 num artigo do St. Petersburg Times St. Petersburg Times interview with Povenmire & Marsh Estreias Internacionais *23 de Julho de 2010 (Disney Channel América Latina) *8 de Agosto de 2010 (Disney Channel Taiwan) *22 de Agosto de 2010 (Disney Channel Ásia) *6 de Setembro de 2010 (Disney XD Polônia) *1º de Outubro de 2010 (Disney Channel Estados Unidos) *23 de Outubro de 2010 (Disney XD Estados Unidos) *14 de Novembro de 2010 (Disney XD França) *11 de Dezembro de 2010 (Disney XD Espanha) *16 de Dezembro de 2010 (Disney Channel Espanha) *8 de Fevereiro de 2011 (Disney XD Reino Unido) *11 de Fevereiro de 2011 (Disney Channel Escandinávia) *18 de Março de 2011 (Disney XD Escandinávia) Erros *thumb|rhigt|Erro no olho de Ferb.Quando Phineas e Ferb aparecem na cozinha e dizem que Linda tem uma ligação de um agente, Ferb pisca os olhos e seu olho direito fica transparente enquanto isso acontece. *Quando Max Modem canta Alienígena É, a torcida tem o cadarço em torno de seu dedo. Isso não parece apropriado para o tema da música ("A Ponta do Dia"). *Quando Perry está prestes a se fazer de animal de estimação para enganar o inator, seus olhos mudam de castanho para azul. *O anel no penteado de Lawrence é vermelho, mas quando ele caminho no centro de convenções o anel está marrom. *Durante a canção Sou Lindana e Quero Só Curtição!, as cantoras de fundo são mulheres, mas as vozes de fundo são masculinas. Continuidade *''Sou Lindana e Quero Só Curtição!'' é reproduzida novamente ("Ídolo Pop"). Alusões *The Jetsons' - A roupa de Max Modem é semelhante às roupas características desse desenho animado. *Space Invaders'' - Os alienígenas descem do espaço em fila, semelhante a como é no jogo Space Invaders. *''Max Headroom'' - O nome Max Modem é uma referência clara à Max Headroom. *'Daft Punk' - A roupa robótica de Phineas e Ferb é semelhante as roupa usada pelos integrantes da banda Daft Punk. *''The Rocky Horror Picture Show'' - A roupa e o cabelo de Max Modem são semelhantes as do Comandante do Espaço Riff Raff. *'Músicas dos anos 70/80' - O verso "Não sou Verônica, nem Alyson, nem nada", que na versão original da música é "I'm not Roxanne, I'm not Eileen, I'm not Sharona", é uma referência às músicas Roxanne de The Police, Come on Eileen de Dexys Midnight Runners, e My Sharona de The Knack. Trivialidades *Primeira vez que Ferb diz a linha "Já sei o que vamos fazer hoje!". *Este episódio que revela que Phineas e Ferb já sabiam que Linda foi uma artista pop de sucesso. É revelado também que Candace não sabia. *Primeiro episódio que Lawrence é mostrado cantando sozinho. *É revelado que Lawrence sabe tocar teclado. *A menina da loja de caridade que aparece em "Procurando Mary McGuffin" reaparece nesse episódio. Também é revelado que seu nome é Sally. *Segundo episódio que a grande ideia do dia de Phineas e Ferb parte de Lawrence ("A Ponta do Dia"). *Doofenshmirtz sobre em uma caixa de sabão para falar em público, assim como Phineas faz em "Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você". *Durante a canção Alienígena É, as pessoas na primeira fila são as mesmas que aparecem durante o concerto da ponteira e estão com cadarços amarrados nos dedos. *Segunda vez que dinheiro cai junto com Perry quando ele entra em seu covil ("Atlântida"). *Quando Max Modem caminha para o centro de convenções, uma dos telespectadores lembra Clive Addison ("Nerds Versus Nerds"). Elenco *Fabrício Vila Verde como Phineas *Gustavo Pereira como Ferb *Flávia Fontenelle como Candace *Tereza Cristina como Linda *Samir Murad como Doofenshmirtz *Carlos Seidl como Major Monograma *Dee Bradley Baker como Perry *Mário Cardoso como Lawrence Referências en:Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem! Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 2ª Temporada